


And now a word from our sponsors...

by ZaliaChimera



Category: Welcome to Night Vale, Zombies Run!
Genre: Comedy, Creepy, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaliaChimera/pseuds/ZaliaChimera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Eugene introduce one of the new hosts of the radio show.</p><p>Mild spoilers for early Season 2 of Zombies, Run!</p>
            </blockquote>





	And now a word from our sponsors...

"And I think that’s all for today listeners. Anything to add ‘Gene?"

"No, I think we’re good."

"Right, well, we’ll be handing you over to Radio New Tomorrow’s brand new host Cecil over at New Canton. Stay safe listeners."

"Stay safe."

—————

"The chickens are not to be trusted. Welcome to New Canton…

The permanent advisory council would like to remind people that there is no building work occurring on the east side of the town out near the gate. It certainly is not a highly dangerous bio-weapons lab. As it is not there, anyone who sees the building as it happens should report to Esteban Sosa for a highly in depth seminar on not seeing things."

—————

Jack leaned back in his chair and after a thoughtful moment, reached over and switched the radio off. “How do New Canton _find_ these people?"

Eugene shrugged helplessly, looking at the radio as though it might start emitting radiation and ectoplasm at any moment. Sadly, stranger things had happened. “You know how people get. Everyone’s gone a little crazy these days. He’s probably just got some issues."

"Issues? _Issues_? I didn’t realise Innsmouth was in Canada."

"Jack, he seems nice enough. A little _eccentric_ -"

"Creepy as hell."

"But nice enough. Besides, we’re meeting him and his boyfriend for dinner tonight."

"He has a boyfriend?"

"Yeah. One of the scientists the Major brought in. Carlos, I think?"

"Oh him. Yeah. The one with the perfect hair."

"Yeah."

Neither of them could resist a little sigh at the thought of that perfect hair.


End file.
